Desperate Advances
by Mahichu
Summary: During an unknown incident, Daisuke and Dark are forced to separate from each other. Now with his own body, Dark tries to gain the attention of the one he likes. Meanwhile his target is completely oblivious to his advances and slowly drifts away from him.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

* * *

Prologue

Daisuke Niwa, a red eyed and red haired teen, quietly walked home from school, his bag lazily thrown over his shoulder. There was a bored expression on the boy's face as he turned around a corner and quietly made his way home.

'**What's with the silence?**' a loud voice resonated in Daisuke's mind. Daisuke sighed and closed his eyes. An image of a tall dark haired man with violet eyes appeared in his mind. The figure looked as bored as he was.

'_What do you want?_' Daisuke replied mentally. He opened his eyes and continued to walk.

'**I'm bored**,' the figure complained.

'_Just wait until we get home Dark,_" Daisuke replied. Dark huffed in complaint, but went quiet. Daisuke sighed.

Four years ago, on his fourteenth birthday, Daisuke found that he could transform into a being called Dark. This 'condition' had been passed down through many generations. Dark was actually a famous art thief known as Dark Mousy. Whenever Daisuke got excited or saw a picture of the one he loved, he would transform into Dark.

At the time, when Dark had first appeared in Daisuke's life, the boy had been in love with two girls named Riku and Risa Harada. The two girls happened to be twins, but over time he began to favour the older twin, Riku, and went out with her.

However, it didn't turn out as well between them and Daisuke had broken things off. He had realised that the affections he held had only been a childhood crush and he had quickly grown out of it.

Even though he wasn't in love with anyone, Daisuke still managed to change into Dark, although it was a lot harder then before.

"Young man," someone called from behind him. Daisuke stopped walking and turned around. There was an old woman standing there with the help of a cane.

'**Just ignore her**,' Dark said.

'_That would be insulting_,' Daisuke replied.

He approached the old lady and smiled kindly at her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he said politely. The old lady extended her hand. There was a small gem like stone in her hands. Daisuke picked it up and closely examined it.

"What's this?" Daisuke asked.

"You dropped that from your bag," the old woman said. Daisuke looked at the gem once more.

"You must be mistaken. This isn't mine," Daisuke said as he looked up. The old woman had disappeared. She was completely gone without a trace.

'**What a creepy woman,**' Dark whispered. He looked at the stone that Daisuke held in his hands. '**It's a pretty looking stone so we might as well keep it.'**

Daisuke remained silent and placed the object in his right pocket before heading home. Just as Daisuke began crossing the bridge, a glow emanated out of his pocket. Daisuke took out the gem and saw that it was glowing brightly.

'**I'm guessing that this isn't normal**,' Dark said.

Daisuke suddenly let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees.

'**Daisuke! What's wrong?**' Dark exclaimed when he noticed the trouble his tamer was having. Daisuke didn't say anything.

"My body feels hot all of a sudden," Daisuke complained as he wrapped his arms around himself.

'**Daisuke!**' Dark shouted.

The last thing that Daisuke saw before he blacked out was the sun setting over the ocean.

* * *

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" someone shouted. Daisuke felt someone shake his shoulder and that person once again yelled his name. Daisuke groaned in his sleep and quietly opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a familiar pair of amethyst eyes. Daisuke slowly sat up and shivered when his hand touched the cold pavement beneath him. Daisuke looked at the sky, which had already darkened.

"What happened?" Daisuke mumbled.

"You suddenly collapsed out of no where," said a familiar voice that had been calling out his name. Daisuke turned his head towards the voice and his eyes widened when he saw the figure.

"Dark!" Daisuke shouted.

The phantom thief was standing beside the fallen red head and had a grin on his face.

"Don't bother trying to ask me what happened because I have no idea what's going on," the thief stated.

* * *

Please Review.

Ja ne


	2. Separation

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

There seemed to be a mix up with the chapters, so I'm reposting them. I'm sorry if it caused any trouble.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Separation

"Mom!" Daisuke explained as he slammed the front door open. Suddenly a brown haired woman ran down the hall and wrapped her arms around the red head's body.

"Where have you been?" she shouted in worry.

"That would be my fault Emiko," said a voice from behind Daisuke. Emiko, Daisuke's mother, looked behind her and almost fainted when she saw the familiar face of Dark. She immediately released Daisuke and went to hug the phantom thief. Daisuke watched with an expressionless face and quietly walked to his room, while his mother began to coddle the dark haired man.

When he entered his room, Daisuke went to his desk and took out his homework. He immediately began to work and quietly ignored the laughter he heard downstairs. His mother had always wanted a son so she could be the mother of the famous phantom thief Dark. Sometimes Daisuke thought that his mother didn't even care if he exited as long as Dark existed.

"What are you acting all gloomy for?" someone said from behind Daisuke. The red head nearly fell out of his seat in surprise and turned around the face Dark.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be downstairs with the others," Daisuke answered. Dark grinned and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck.

"Can't I come and see my tamer?" Dark stated. Daisuke began his homework again.

"At this point I'm not your tamer anymore," Daisuke said bluntly. Dark frowned at this and turned Daisuke's chair around so that they were staring at each other. Daisuke sighed and looked up into Dark's eyes, which still had a frown-etched apon his features.

"What's wrong with you lately! You hardly ever talk unless I start the conversation and you're always keeping yourself! Did something happen during one of my periods of sleep?" the thief asked as he gave the tamer a hard stare.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's wrong with me. I guess I'm just tired," Daisuke stated, though Dark could tell that he was avoiding the question. Dark sighed and then headed back downstairs without a word. Daisuke went back to his work and then an hour later, he decided to go to bed.

About 10 minutes after he had turned off the lights to his bedroom, his bedroom door opened. Daisuke had his back to the door so he didn't know who had entered the room.

"Are you asleep?" he heard the voice of Kosuke, his father. Daisuke turned around in his bed and placed his red eyes on his father.

"Dad," he mumbled.

Kosuke closed the door behind him and quietly approached his son.

"Why didn't you come and eat supper?" he asked. Daisuke gave his father a confused look.

"Supper was served?" he said. A sad look crossed his face and Daisuke tried to hide it from his father, but Kosuke caught the look.

"What's wrong?" Kosuke asked.

"It feels like mom has already forgotten about me," Daisuke whispered as he looked away. Kosuke didn't say anything because deep down inside he knew it was true. Emiko had been so happy about having Dark around all the time, so she was always with him.

"Maybe it's good that we separated. I was actually tired of always having mom looking pass me and seeing Dark," Daisuke explained.

"It can't be that bad," Kosuke said.

Daisuke said nothing. There was an awkward silence between them. The red-eyed boy put a serious look on his face and gazed into the darker coloured eyes of his father.

"I'm moving out," he announced.

Kosuke's eyes widened as he stared at his son in shock. No words passed through his lips, so Daisuke kept on talking.

"I've actually been thinking about it for a while, but I know mom wouldn't have let me because of Dark being inside of me. Now that we're separate, I can leave. I'm 18 already so I'm of legal age to live by myself now," Daisuke explained.

"Do you really want to get out of here that much?" Kosuke asked. Daisuke slowly shook his head.

"There's just a time when children want to break away from their parents. I just want to live my own for a while," Daisuke answered calmly.

"When?" Kosuke asked.

"I'm going to start looking tomorrow. I already packed all my things, I told Dark that I was just going through my stuff. He doesn't know about my plans so could you please keep it a secret for me. I don't want anyone to know," Daisuke said. Kosuke smiled.

"If that's what you've decided then I'll keep it a secret," he said. Daisuke smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed happily.

Kosuke smiled and quietly left the room. That night, Daisuke slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Daisuke's alarm clock rang and he quietly turned it off. The red head sat up in bed and looked beside him to see Dark quietly asleep. Daisuke watched him for a moment before he quietly got out of his bed. He got ready and was about o exit the room when Dark's sleepy voice stopped him.

"Where are you going? It's Saturday and you don't have any school today," Dark's sleepy voice mumbled. Daisuke didn't turn around.

"I have something I need to do. I'll be back later," he said. Daisuke walked out of the room before Dark could say anything. He walked downstairs and passed his mother in the kitchen, but unfortunately she didn't notice him. Daisuke managed to leave the house without being seen by anyone. Not even his grandfather, Daiki who was still asleep.

'_It doesn't matter anymore,' _Daisuke thought as he left. He didn't spend much thought on the matter because he had more important things to deal with at the moment. Like trying to find an apartment.

* * *

Dark watched Daisuke leave and stayed in bed for a few moments before he got up. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, where he saw Emiko making breakfast.

"Good morning," he greeted with a tired yawn. Emiko turned around at the sound of his voice and smiled brightly.

"Good morning to you too. I made breakfast so I hope your hungry!" the hyper woman exclaimed. Dark looked around the room and then turned back to Emiko.

"Have you see Daisuke?" he asked.

Emiko gave him a confused look.

"Daisuke? Oh him…I haven't seen him for such a long time," she stated. She shrugged and then went back to her cooking. Dark frowned at this and then watched as Daiki slowly came down the stairs, looking extremely tired.

"Have you seen Kosuke?" Daiki asked with a yawn. Emiko looked at her father.

"He left early this morning. He said he needed to take care of something and he might be back later," Emiko replied.

"Daisuke isn't in his room either," Daiki added.

"He'll come back when he gets hungry," Emiko stated. Daiki frowned at this comment.

"Come to think about it, he didn't have supper last night," he announced. Dark, for some reason, felt really uncomfortable. He was worried about his tamer, who had been acting strange lately.

* * *

Please review.

Ja ne


	3. Moving Out

Disclaimer: I don't own DN. Angel.

I probably won't be able to update for a while because I won't be home very often. Sorry for the trouble.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Moving out

Daisuke picked up a newspaper at a nearby department store and looked at the ads.

"I might as well get a part time job while I'm at it. I've been saving my money, but I shouldn't spend all of it at once," Daisuke said.

"I'll help you look," someone said from behind Daisuke. The red head turned around and saw him father looking at him with a kind expression.

"You didn't have to come. I could have looked all by myself you know," Daisuke complained. Kosuke ruffled his son's hair amd they immediately began to search around for a suitable apartment. A few hours later, they managed to find something that would suit Daisuke perfectly.

It was a rather big apartment. There was a bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen and an extra room for whatever Daisuke might need it for as well as a small living room to entertain guests.

"This place is really cheap for so much space," Daisuke commented.

"Next is the job," Kosuke announced quietly. Daisuke nodded and they both went to work. They went to many places, but many of them didn't suit Daisuke, so it was really hard to find something. In the end, he decided to go for a job at a little café. The owner, Shibuya Hibiki, was a man in his late forties and worked at a small café all by himself. Daisuke was glad to be able to help him out and the pay was pretty good. After agreeing that the red head would start work on Monday, the Niwa's quietly headed home.

"Can you help me move all my stuff tonight?" Daisuke asked as he glanced at his father.

"Why tonight?" he asked.

"I don't want anyone to know about my plans so I want to move out while they're sleeping," Daisuke explained.

"Fine, I'll help," he said.

Daisuke smiled until they reached the house when he once again gained a sullen expression. They entered the house.

"Kosuke!" Emiko shouted as she ran towards her husband and hugged him. Daisuke sneaked passed then and went to him room, where the dark haired thief immediately assaulted him.

"Get off me!" Daisuke yelled as Dark jumped onto his back and they both crumbled to the ground. Dark refused to move.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I don't need to tell you," Daisuke responded. Dark frowned and brought his face close to Daisuke's.

"Why are you so cold towards me? What happened to all those times we had so much fun together? You barely even talk to me and sometimes it seems as if you can barely stand my presence," Dark complained. Daisuke avoided looking into the other's eyes.

"I don't know what you mean," he lied.

"Stop avoiding the question! Answer me! Tell me the truth!" Dark yelled.

"The truth? Fine! You want the truth then here it is! I'm jealous of you. All I hear is Dark this and Dark that. I'm sick of it! From now on I want you to leave me alone! Do you understand me?" Daisuke screamed. Dark was so surprised he couldn't even say anything. Daisuke took this chance and pushed him out of the room before closing and locking the door.

He knew that a lock like the one on his bedroom door would be extremely easy for Dark to get through, but by the fact that Daisuke had gone as far as to lock Dark out made the thief finally understand something. Understand that Daisuke was tired of always living in his shadow and that from this moment things would change.

Yes…they would change drastically.

* * *

The next morning, Daisuke was gone. His things had disappeared and there was no sign of the red head anywhere in sight. He had simply vanished.

Dark ran down the stair and spotted the Kosuke, Emiko and Daiki at the dinning table, eating their breakfast,

"Daisuke's gone!" he yelled.

"Daisuke? He's probably gone out. He'll come back eventually," Emiko answered.

"But all his things are gone!" Dark exclaimed. Daiki looked up at this moment and then turned towards his daughter, who just couldn't seem to find the heart to care that her only biological son had disappeared from the household. Emiko shrugged and turned to Dark.

"He didn't take any of your things did he?" she asked. Dark slowly shook his head and Emiko smiled.

"That's good then," Emiko stated as she turned back to her meal. Dark frowned and then looked out of the window.

'_Where are you?' _he thought desperately as he thought about his red haired tamer.

* * *

It was Sunday and Daisuke was adding the finishing touches to his new home when he heard the doorbell ring. The red head quietly opened the door and came face to face with his father.

"I thought you were going to stay home with mom today?" Daisuke questioned as he let the older Niwa into the apartment. Kosuke looked around and whistled in admiration. The apartment had already been furnished with a comfy couch in the living room with a TV and a nice, soft rug. The two bedrooms had beds and there was a desk and a drawer in each room including a closet and other pieces of furniture. Daisuke's room seemed more crowded then the guest room and it seems to be a comfortable placed to live in. There was also a computer in the room and a large table so Daisuke could do his homework.

In the spare room, Daisuke had set up his painting things. There were many blank canvas lined against the wall and then floor had been covered in a white carpet that was already stained with paint.

The kitchen was the only thing that had yet to be worked on.

"Usually the kitchen is one of the more important things that one has to work on when moving into a new place," Kosuke stated.

"The gas for the stove is working and that's about as much work as I got done in that room," Daisuke announced. Kosuke looked at the homey apartment with an impressed look.

"This is pretty good for someone who literally moved in last night," Kosuke stated as he looked around. He spotted a few boxes near the counter and then kneeled down to see them.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Dishes and all the other things I need for the kitchen," Daisuke answered. Kosuke looked at his son in shock.

"What are you; Superman?" he said. Daisuke didn't say anything. He had been planning this all for quite some time now and had managed to secretly get all the things he needed. That's why the setting up process had gone so well. Kosuke laughed nervously at the expression on Daisuke's face and picked up one of the boxes.

"Let's get to work! We'll make this kitchen perfect in no time," he cheered. Daisuke smiled and then they both got to work.

* * *

That's the end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

Ja ne.


	4. A Year Later

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel.

I would to thank all the people who took the time to review. I really appreciate it. Thank you very much bows.

* * *

Chapter 3 – A year later 

Dark sighed as he lay on his bed. Technically it was Daisuke's bed, but Emiko always referred to 'this' room as his room. It had been a year since Daisuke had disappeared without a trace. The thief hadn't seen his tamer in such a long time and he couldn't help but feel somewhat sad at his disappearance.

The boy had moved out of the house and cut all connections with his family. He also changed schools a few days after he disappeared and now the red head was now untraceable. Dark had tried to find him many times, but he was nowhere to be seen. The boy didn't want to be found and had gone to the extreme to keep it that way.

Though Dark was suspicious that Kosuke knew about the whereabouts of his son. He would avoid the thief's gaze whenever Daisuke's name was mentioned.

Dark was bored. He sat up in the bed and sighed dramatically. Emiko hadn't sent a note for thieving that night, so Dark couldn't find what to do with his spare time.

"I'm going out," he announced as he jumped out of bed and snuck out without being seen.

* * *

Daisuke yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes. A kind faced man approached him and patted his shoulder. 

"Didn't get enough sleep?" he said.

"I had a paper to write and I had to stay up late, Mr. Hibiki," Daisuke explained as he turned to the café owner. Shibuya Hibiki had grown quite attached to the red head. Their relationship was almost like a father and son.

"Make sure you get enough sleep," he said. Daisuke smiled and then nodded before going to the door to switch the sign to 'open.' Daisuke looked once more at his black shirt and pants and made sure that everything was in order. Mr Hibiki had told him that he could wear whatever he wanted as long as it was black, but Daisuke still wished to be presentable in the presence of others.

The red head had changed much over the past year. His hair had grown long and had been tamed somewhat. His red locks now hung down his neck, tied together by a silver clasp. He had pierced one of his ears, which now held a silver stud. His boyish features had disappeared and he now looked manlier. He was also as tall as his father, but that was expected since he was now 19 years old. Let's just say that the boy had many groupies.

"Hello," a customer greeted as they entered the small café.

"What can I do for you?" Daisuke asked as he took out a small notepad and a pencil. He led the girl to a table near the window and watched her sit down.

"Can I have a black coffee with milk?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Daisuke answered with a smile as he gave the order to his employer, who immediately got to work.

* * *

Dark walked through the crowds of teenage girls and then sighed before looking at the sky. He was about to head back home when his ears caught onto an interesting conversation. He turned his head towards the voices and saw a group of girl gossiping together. 

"Have you seen the waiter at the café down the street!"

"He's so cute! He was so nice," another squealed.

"Not to mention me makes a great cup of coffee," the first said with a dreamy expression.

"Isn't Dark the best looking guy around?" a third asked. The second rolled her eyes.

"He was way cuter!" she exclaimed. The third looked away shyly.

"I guess," she mumbled.

Dark stopped listening and quickly made his way down the street.

'_There's no way that there can be another guy as hot as me,' _he thought, not liking the extra competition that this new piece of information brought him. He stood up in front of the door of the café and opened it, the bell at the top ringing to announce his presence.

Dark was about to say something when his eyes met a pair of familiar crimson orbs.

"Daisuke…"

* * *

Daisuke froze as he saw the thief enter the café. He told himself that he was just seeing things, but the moment Dark murmured his name, all the illusions he had constructed around himself had shattered into a million pieces. 

"Daisuke!" Mr. Hibiki called out. Daisuke turned around and proceeded to ignore the dark haired man before going to back to work. Dark stood there for a moment before making his way towards an empty table. He watched Daisuke work and quietly observed all the changes that had taken place in his tamer over the past year. Dark had to agree with the gossiping girls outside, Daisuke was very pleasing to the eye.

He watched the redhead work until it was time to close the café. Daisuke, who had been ignoring Dark, was forced to finally acknowledge his presence. He turned to Mr. Hibiki.

"I'll be going now," he stated.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Shibuya. I'll see you on Monday. Tomorrow is Sunday so it's your day off," he stated. He gave Dark a suspicious look and Daisuke immediately gave him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," he announced. He turned to gaze at Dark.

"We need to talk," he said. Dark nodded and they both exited the empty café and walked to the fountain where they had first met the Second Hands of Time. The moon shone above them and Daisuke sat on the edge of the fountain. The red head looked up to the starry sky above.

"This doesn't change anything between us," Daisuke whispered.

"Why did you leave?" Dark asked. That had been the question that had been bothering the thief the most. Daisuke turned to gaze at Dark, his eyes harsh.

"I was being stifled there! With mom and you! I just wanted to be free! Is that so hard to ask for? I took control of my own life. It hurts so much! I was constantly ignored and sometimes I could feel my mother looking through me to see you. I have enough of that!" Daisuke shouted. Dark didn't say anything. He let Daisuke vent out all the anger that had accumulated over the years. When Daisuke was done speaking, he averted his eyes from Dark.

Dark sat next to the teen and wrapped his arms around the distraught teen. Daisuke tried to struggle, but he couldn't find the strength.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. It was never my intention to make you feel that way," Dark whispered calmly. Daisuke managed to push the thief away and stood up abruptly. He shook his head and took a few steps back.

"I can't… I'll never forgive mom for doing this to me. I'll never forgive her…" Daisuke mumbled. Dark stood and grabbed Daisuke's wrist.

"Can you forgive me? Forgive me for being ignorant of your suffering," he said. Daisuke looking into Dark's eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly he faltered and collapsed. Dark caught the other before he could fall to the ground.

"It seems he finally collapsed," said a voice from behind them. Dark turned around and saw Kosuke standing there with some shopping bags in his hands.

"Kosuke," Dark said. He picked up Daisuke, who was now unconscious.

"Bring him with you," Kosuke ordered. Dark nodded and moved the sleeping boy so that Daisuke was on his back. He followed Kosuke until they reached a large apartment. Kosuke unlocked the doors and stepped inside. Dark followed him.

"Where's his room?" Dark asked. Kosuke pointed to a room down the hall and Dark immediately headed there. He placed Daisuke on the bed and pulled the covers over his body.

Dark quietly left the room and saw a door left ajar. His curiosity spiked and he opened the door before stepping in. It was a painting room. There were empty, completely and even half finished canvas that were lined up against the wall. However, what really caught Dark's attention was the canvas on the wooden easel in the middle of the room. It was a painting of Dark. He was standing on a rooftop with his back to the painter. The moon was up high in the sky. He had his head slightly turned, but his eyes were being hidden by the shadows. His black wings were also there and there was also a sword covered in blood in his hand.

"You shouldn't be in here," Kosuke said as he approached Dark. Dark jumped in surprise and turned around. They both left the room and Kosuke made sure to close the door behind the, before they went into Daisuke's room.

"Dark…" Daisuke mumbled in his sleep. A pained expression appeared on his face and Dark went to his side, taking the younger man hand in his.

"It's alright now," he whispered.

* * *

Please Review. 

Ja ne


	5. Back Together

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Back Together

Daisuke opened his eyes and yawned tiredly.

"You're finally awake," a soft voice said. Daisuke immediately sat up as he recognized the voice. He wasn't surprised to come face to face with Dark.

"It wasn't a dream," Daisuke murmured. Dark smirked.

"I'm honoured that I would be able to qualify to enter your dreams," he joked. Daisuke glared at him in response. The dark eyed thief sighed and then sat on the bed. Daisuke looked away from him.

"Where's dad?" he asked.

"Kosuke left to go home. He said something about being late with groceries and how Emiko was going to kill him," Dark explained. A sad look crossed Daisuke's face.

"That sure does sound like mom," he whispered.

An awkward silence passed between them.

"You should go back home. Mom's probably really worried about you," Daisuke announced. Dark quietly shook his head.

"At the moment you're more important then her. Technically you've always been more important then anyone else and I don't think that that's going to change any time soon," Dark admitted. Daisuke didn't say anything and still refused to look in Dark's eyes.

Daisuke looked at the clock and realized that it was already noon. He stared at the clock in shock. Dark noticed this and put a playful smirk on his face.

"You've been asleep for a long time. If it hadn't been for the constant rise and fall of your chest then I would have thought that you were dead," he joked. A serious look appeared on his face and he grabbed Daisuke's hand so that the other would look at him. "You haven't been taking care of yourself have you?"

Daisuke didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Dark ordered.

"I'll admit that I haven't been eating properly because of the work I have to do at school. Also, I didn't get much sleep the night before because I needed to finish an assignment," Daisuke stated. Dark frowned and then pushed Daisuke back onto the bed.

"You can't move from this bed. Is that understood? You need rest and I'll make sure that you get it," Dark vowed as he reached for Daisuke's hair tie and pulled it off. Daisuke's hair fell to his face. Daisuke sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before doing as he was told. He closed his eyes and then relaxed.

"Are you going to stay?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," Dark said as he stared at his tamer with an almost loving look.

It didn't take long for Daisuke to once again fall into a restful sleep, a calm expression on his face.

* * *

The first thing that Daisuke registered in his mind when he woke up was the sound of someone snoring. He opened his eyes and turned his head in the direction of the sound. Dark had managed to find a chair somewhere in the apartment and was now dozing on it in his room.

Daisuke let a faint smile appear on his face and then glanced at the clock. The time was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Daisuke quietly left his bed, making sure not to wake up the thief and made his way to the kitchen.

"It's supper time and I'm hungry," he said.

* * *

The moment that Dark awoke, his nose was assaulted with the most heavenly smell he had ever smelt. He got out of his chair and followed his nose until he reached the kitchen.

Daisuke was at the stove cooking. Dark walked up behind him and glanced at the meal that Daisuke was making.

"What are you cooking?" he asked.

"Spaghetti with a special meat sauce that contains steak spices and other spices," Daisuke answered as he added a spoonful of something that Dark didn't recognized.

"I'll help if I can. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it," Dark offered.

"No thanks. I don't feel like having my kitchen burnt down because of your pathetic attempt to cook," Daisuke said. Dark huffed at the insult and went to go sit at the kitchen table.

A small moment later, Daisuke served the meal and brought two plates to the table for them to eat. Dark immediately dug into the dish and gave Daisuke an impressed look.

"It's delicious!" he exclaimed. Daisuke smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," he answered. A large grin appeared on Dark's face and he stared at his tamer. Daisuke blushed under all the attention and gave the thief a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"You smiled. It's a definite improvement from before," Dark announced happily. Daisuke's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

"I saw the painting," Dark said bluntly. Daisuke almost choked in surprised. He cleared his throat and calmly took a deep breath to replace the air he had been deprived of. When his heartbeat had calmed down, Daisuke took his chance to glare at the thief.

"You had no right to go into that room!" he yelled, a dark blush apparent on his cheeks.

"The door was ajar and I was curious. If you don't want people to enter then you should have put a 'do not enter' sign," Dark complained. Daisuke remained silent. He knew that the thief was right, but it was still a major invasion of his privacy.

"I like it," Dark announced, referring to the painting he had seen. "It had a melancholy feel to it."

"I painted it a few months ago and I'm constantly adding details and color to it," Daisuke explained.

"I can tell that you put a lot of work in it," Dark said as he remembered the detailed brushwork and the blending colours that helped to give the overall image a more dramatic look. Daisuke looked away from Dark's piercing gaze, though Dark could still see the dark blush on his cheeks.

"I guess I missed you too," he whispered softly. If Dark hadn't strained his ears, he would have completely missed it.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

Please Review.

Ja ne


	6. Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Unexpected Guest

"Today is Sunday right?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes."

"That means that person will be coming," Daisuke mumbled.

"That person?" Dark repeated with a confused look on his face. Daisuke shrugged.

"You'll find out soon," he said.

"I don't know if I should be cautious or afraid," Dark answered as he laughed nervously. Daisuke gave him a mysterious look.

"As I said, you'll find out soon," he repeated. Dark gulped.

"Now I'm definitely afraid," he stated.

There was a small knock on the door. Daisuke moved to answer it, but Dark grabbed his wrist to prevent him from going any farther.

"Don't answer it! It might be some alien in disguise or… a salesman!" he yelled. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't be childish. The salesman I can believe, but the alien? I think you were hit one too many times on the head during your thieving career," Daisuke retorted as he brushed off Dark's hand. He reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"Kyaa!" shouted the intruder and Dark watched in horror as a girl wrapped her arms around Daisuke's neck. She had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Dark glared at her, a look of utter jealousy planted on his face.

The girl spotted Dark and untangled herself from Daisuke before approaching the thief. She quietly observed him and then smirked.

"You must be the famous Dark that I've heard so much about," she announced. Dark's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"The names Shaori Yura. Don't forget it because I don't answer to any other name," she stated. "And the answer to who I am is…I'm Daisuke's fiancé."

Dark stared at the girl in shock. You could almost see the word fiancé drop onto his head, totally shattering his world. Shaori laughed at the expression on Dark's face and then watched as Daisuke sighed in exasperation.

"I was kidding. That would be wrong in many ways. I'm only fourteen years old," Shaori stated.

Dark regained some color in his face. He glared at the girl for the poorly received joke.

"Why are you here?" he asked again.

"Daisuke is my tutor. He teaches me all kinds of things and helps me with my homework," Shaori admitted.

"She's actually the daughter of the owner of this building. He was looking for a tutor for her and I gladly accepted," Daisuke explained so Dark could get more of an idea of what was happening. Dark nodded at the explanation and then looked at the black haired girl, who was giving him a bared look.

"I don't like you," he announced. Shaori rolled her eyes.

"I get that a lot," she replied.

"Let's get going. What do we need to work on today?" Daisuke asked as he looked at the young girl.

"English. I have an essay due and I don't understand what to do. Something about writing a persuasive essay about some quote a dead guy said," she replied. Daisuke sighed and they both went to the kitchen table, which had been cleared of everything. Shaori took out her things and then placed them across the table. She opened one of her binders and then showed it to her tutor. Daisuke read the sheet and sighed.

"This might take awhile," he whispered as he began to explain the assignment that had been given to the girl.

At about 6 o'clock, the tutoring came to an end and Shaori put away her things, a tired expression on her face.

"Thanks. I'll be able to finish the rest on my own," she said.

"You're teacher doesn't teach things properly. He never showed you how to write a proper introduction. I didn't even know what to start teaching you when you told me you never looked over the structure of a real essay," Daisuke explained.

"I would be in real trouble if it hadn't been for you. I didn't even know what a thesis statement was," Shaori said. She glanced at the clock and then gasped.

"It's already this late! I was supposed to lie home 10 minutes ago!" she exclaimed as she rushed to put her things away.

"You don't have to rush. You're father knows you're here and it's not the first time you've been here longer then you're supposed to," Daisuke stated. Shaori smiled and put her backpack onto her back.

"We have a guest tonight and father wants me to be there to great him. He said something about an old friend from high school," Shaori explained. Daisuke smiled and then a small beeping sound came from his bedroom. He gave the girl an apologetic look.

"I have to get that. My project partner finally replied my email," he explained. He turned to Dark.

"Can you escort Shaori out for me?" he asked and without waiting for a response, Daisuke took off down the hall.

Dark sighed and walked the young girl to the front door. Shaori opened the door and walked half way out before stopping and turning to Dark. Her eyes hardened and a serious look appeared on her face.

"You hurt him and I will personally rip you to pieces with my bare hands and I will make sure that it hurts as much as possible," she warned.

Shaori put a smile on her face and then walked out of the door, leaving Dark standing there in shock, watching her retreating form.

"That was scary," he mumbled.

'_Note to self…never piss off a girl…'_ he thought as he placed the information in his head.

* * *

Please Review.

Ja ne


	7. Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Back to school

"What's for breakfast?" Dark asked as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Daisuke with a frying pan in his hand over the stove. There was a bowl of batter next to him was on the counter.

"Pancakes. My class doesn't start until 10am and it's only 7 right now," Daisuke explained. Dark went to the kitchen table and then sat down before watching as Daisuke finished making breakfast.

"What about work?" he asked.

"I don't start until 1pm. My class lasts until noon so I have plenty of time to get there," Daisuke responded as he finished cooking and served the meal. They began to eat in silence and then Daisuke looked up.

"You really should call mom and tell her where you are. If you refused to go home then you should at least do that. I don't feel like having her find me and accuse me of stealing 'her precious Dark' while pointing a knife at my throat," Daisuke said. Dark thought about it for a moment and then realized that he wouldn't want that to happen either. He stood up from his chair and picked up the phone. He dialled the phone number.

The person on the other line picked up immediately.

"Hello!" Emiko answered in a rushed voice.

"Emiko," Dark greeted.

"Dark! Where the hell have you been? You haven't even bothered to call and you just disappeared without a word!" Emiko shouted. She was so loud that Dark had to pull the receiver away from his ear. He glanced at Daisuke, who had stopped eating to listen to his conversation.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm at a friend's house," Dark replied.

"Friend? Which one?" she asked.

"It's not important," Dark answered when he saw Daisuke shake his head.

"I've been so worried about you. I care about you," she responded quietly.

"It's always been like that…ever since she first knew about Dark. He's the only thing she thinks about. Even now…" Daisuke mumbled. Dark didn't say anything and looked away for some reason. He wasn't able to look at Daisuke in the eyes. He was afraid to see the deep well of sadness and hurt that had pooled up over the years.

"Who was that? Is that you're friend?" Emiko called out from the receiver.

"Can't even remember the sound of my voice. That's pathetic even for you… I guess I wasn't of any importance in the end," Daisuke whispered. He looked back at his food and slowly began to eat again, ignoring the constricting feeling in his heart.

"Can you repeat that? You're voice is so soft that I can't hear what you're saying," Emiko asked. Daisuke remained silent. Dark thought it was a good time to step in.

"Anyways, now that you know where I am you don't need to worry. I'll be staying here for a few more days and I'll come back when I feel like it," Dark announced. He hung up before she got the chance to protest. Daisuke looked at him with a neutral expression.

"She'll probably still try looking for you. She's that type of person," Daisuke stated.

"If she wishes to remain on my good side then she should respect my wishes," Dark warned, "It upsets me greatly that she failed to take care of her only son. She's a very bad mother."

"Mother? From this point on she has lost all rights to that name. She'll just be Emiko from now on. She'll never be my mother again because I can't forgive her for what's she's done. I'd say that my feelings for her are on the borderline of hate," Daisuke admitted calmly.

"That bad?" Dark asked.

"It is."

Daisuke glanced at his watch and pushed back his plate.

"I've lost my appetite," he said. "I might as well get ready for school."

Dark quietly finished his own plate and then put the dishes in the sink before following Daisuke to his bedroom. He watched as Daisuke gathered his things and hastily stuffed them in his bag. He picked up the silver clasp from his desk and hastily tied his hair back. The earring he wore was now visible to Dark, who grinned when he saw it.

"When did you get that?" he asked.

"About a month after I moved out. I just suddenly had the urge to get a piercing and I decided to follow it for once. I kind of like it," Daisuke admitted. Dark smirked.

"It gives you a bad boy look. I must say you look good enough to eat," Dark cooed. Daisuke blushed and the placed his school bag on his shoulder. He walked towards the door and then opened it. Dark followed him out. They locked the door and slowly made their way outside and onto the crowded street.

"Isn't it a bit early to leave? It's only 8:30am and you're class starts at 10," Dark said.

"I have to set something up before the teacher arrives so I have no choice but to leave early," he stated. Dark nodded at the information and then a thought came to him.

"You never told me what you were studying at school," Dark sighed.

"I'm doing my Art major. Learning how to apply certain types of paint and blending colours before adding the contrast of light and dark isn't as easy as it looks. I'm also taking other courses so that I can have enough credits to graduate," Daisuke explained, a smile on his face as he recalled all the things he had learned.

"What do you want to be when you graduate?" Dark questioned as they walked down the street.

"A painter," Daisuke admitted, a blush on his cheeks.

"You will never cease to amaze me. I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're the first person that has ever tried to go against the Niwa fate and I'm completely impressed with that," Dark said.

"I just paint. That's all there is to it," Daisuke said. Dark slowly shook his head.

"I have to say that you have amazing talent in this field and it's not just painting. You can draw, sketch and do all sorts of things," Dark commented. Daisuke was about to say something when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Daisuke? It is you!" said the voice.

Daisuke turned around and saw a boy with short blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore glasses and his hands were in his pant pockets.

Dark grinned.

"If it isn't the Commander," he cooed. Blue eyes narrowed at the thief, but before he could say anything else, Daisuke elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Be polite," he ordered. Daisuke turned to the blue haired boy and smiled kindly.

"It's good to see you again, Satoshi."

* * *

Please Review

Ja ne


	8. The Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

I would like to thank everyone that took the time to review. It means a lot to me. Now that that's been said, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 7 – The rival

"It's nice to meet you too. I was wondering where you had gone," he stated as he gave the red head a faint smile. Dark frowned and then glared at the Commander.

"What are you doing here, Hikari?" Dark spat out, the name tasting sour on his mouth. Satoshi glared at him.

"I go by Hiwatari now if you hadn't forgotten," he replied with just as much venom in his voice. Daisuke cleared his throat, bringing the attention of the two back to him before a fight could break out.

"Do you still go to school? You told me once that you already had a diploma from university," Daisuke said.

"I stopped going to school after you left. It was so boring without you to talk to," Satoshi admitted, "My adoptive father wanted me to work in the police department full time, but I absolutely refused. He didn't like that. I instead joined an engineering team at a nearby company."

"That sounds really interesting," he stated.

"If you want, we can discuss it over a cup of coffee," Satoshi suggested. Daisuke glanced at his watch.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get to class, maybe another time. However, Dark will gladly take my place and accompany you," he said. Dark looked like he was about to protest, but a harsh glare shut him up. Without another word, Daisuke left them and headed for class.

Dark gave Satoshi a suspicious look. The blue haired teenager sighed.

"Don't worry. I no longer have a reason to hunt you down… Well except for the homicidal blond who lives inside of me would like to see nothing better then to see your head on a platter," he stated as he referred to Krad, who was the exact opposite of Dark in all ways.

Dark glared because harsher.

"I don't think that was supposed to make me feel better," he mumbled. Satoshi sighed.

"Let's just go talk over that cup of coffee I mentioned," Satoshi said. Dark nodded, knowing that Daisuke would get very angry if he didn't accept the proposal.

They walked to a nearby café and quietly ordered what they wanted before going to sit in an isolated corner somewhere in the shop.

"We need to talk," Satoshi announced. Dark rolled his eyes.

"Now what gave you 'that' idea?" he responded sarcastically. Satoshi glared at him, but otherwise remained silent.

"What happened to Daisuke? He's different. It's seems as if he had gone over a drastic change over the past year," he finally said. Dark leaned his head on the palm of his hand.

"He's gone through a lot. I wouldn't blame him for changing," he responded.

"Gone through a lot? It can't be that bad," Satoshi said. Dark sighed and silently began to explain. The grief of being ignored. The pain of everything crashing apon his shoulders and still being forced to go on. At the end, Satoshi looked completely repulsed.

"What happened between you two? Why have you separated from each other?" Satoshi questioned. Dark slouched on his chair.

"I don't know how it happened, but one minute we were together and then the next thing I know I'm standing beside Daisuke's body, which had just collapsed onto the ground. As for what happened between us, he finally snapped and completely disappeared without a word. I only found him again a couple of days ago," Dark whispered. Satoshi took a sip of his coffee.

"You really do like him don't you," he announced. Dark's eyes widened in surprised and a blush appeared on his face.

"I don't know what you're taking about," he grumbled.

"You may think you're able to hide it, but you can't. I can see right through you," Satoshi whispered.

"I just don't want to complicate things further between us. Please don't tell him," Dark said. A small smile appeared on Satoshi's face.

"Why would I tell? After all I'm in the same boat," he announced. Dark stared at the engineer in shock.

"You…" he began.

Satoshi simply nodded his head. Dark frowned.

"Great! I always knew there was a reason why I didn't like you. It seems like we'll never get along," he complained loudly. Satoshi smirked.

"It's physically impossible for us to get along," he replied.

"I have nothing to add to that," Dark said.

They drank the rest of their coffee in silence, though the usual tension between them had calmed down slightly.

* * *

Daisuke went to class and calmly did what he was supposed to do. When the class ended, he slowly made his way to work, quietly thinking about all the things that had been happening around him lately.

"What are you doing?" Shibuya questioned as he snapped Daisuke out of his thoughts. Daisuke blushed when he realized that he had been staring blankly at the café door.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Shibuya asked. Daisuke quietly shook his head and then headed inside the café, but the owner grabbed his wrist and stopped him from going in.

"Go home. I can tell you're not feeling well," he said. Daisuke blushed and then smiled.

"I collapsed on Friday," he admitted. Shibuya frowned and then pulled Daisuke out of the store.

"I order you to go home. How many times have I told you not to strain yourself," he said. Daisuke looked like he was about to protest, but a glare from Shibuya quieted him. Daisuke nodded and quietly made his way home.

He opened the door and saw Dark sitting on the couch while watching TV. Dark turned to him and gave him a brilliant smile.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?" he asked. Daisuke looked at the dark haired man with a frown.

"How did you get in?" he asked. Dark gave the other a confused look.

"I'm a phantom thief," he said quietly.

"Right," Daisuke answered.

"You never answered my question. Why aren't you at work?" he asked. Daisuke sat down on the other side of the couch before laying his head on the cushion.

"The owner told me to take the day off. He found out I collapsed the other day and told me to go home," Daisuke complained. Dark frowned.

"You should be resting," he said.

"How did you conversation with Satoshi go?" Daisuke as he tried to change the topic. Dark blushed, but remained quiet. Daisuke gave him a curious look.

"What did you talk about?" he asked.

"We relieved the tension between us. That's all…" he lied. Daisuke smiled brightly and then closed his eyes. Dark placed his hand on Daisuke's forehead and then pulled back.

"You have a fever!" he exclaimed.

Daisuke slowly opened one of his eyes and gave the phantom thief a confused look.

"I do," he said.

Dark sighed in exasperation and then picked up the other boy. Even if Daisuke had grown, Dark was still stronger then him. Daisuke didn't protest as he was carried to his bedroom. Dark sat him on the bed and placed he covers over him.

"You have to learn how to take better care of yourself," he scolded, but Daisuke was already asleep.

* * *

There's another moment between the two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review.

Ja ne


	9. Sick in Bed

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel. Sorry about the long wait, but I've been getting work from school and I can't seem to find the time to update.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Sick in Bed

Daisuke slept peacefully in bed, completely unaware of the things that were happening around him.

Dark had been quietly looking around the apartment when a soft knock came on the door. He quickly made his way to the entrance and opened the front door. Saori was standing in front of him with a grocery bag in her hands.

"Hello," she greeted as she walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Dark asked. Saori ignored the rude comment and looked around calmly.

"Where's Daisuke?" she asked.

"He has a fever so I forced him into bed. He's sleeping right now," Dark explained. A disappointed look crossed her face and she placed her bag on the kitchen table.

"That's too bad," she whispered, "and I went to all the trouble to get his favourite ones too."

"His favourite?" Dark repeated as he watched her pull out something from her bag. It was a plain white box. Saori looked up and gave him a blank look. She opened the box to reveal a small cheesecake with white frosting and strawberries on the top.

"Didn't you know? Daisuke loves cheesecakes," she said. Dark looked away in shame. The truth was that he hadn't known and that this was news to him.

"I didn't know. Daisuke never told me these types of things," he admitted. Saori closed the box before putting it in the fridge. She sat at the kitchen table and then gave Dark a sad look.

"That sounds like Daisuke. When I first met him, it was hard to get him to open up. He always submerged himself in too much work to keep his mind busy. He worked himself to death and he collapsed all the time because of the stress. Sometimes it would seem as if he was about to break down, but it looked as if he wouldn't allow himself to do something like that. At times, it would feel as if there was an endless pit of sadness and grief that surrounded his heart. He was at his breaking point," she explained. Dark looked shocked at what she said.

"It was that bad?" he asked.

"Yes, but when you came, the tension disappeared. He does what you tell him. In the past, he would ignore all of us and continue, but now you're able to get him to relax," she whispered. She smiled at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm very thankful for what you've done, but my threat still stands. If you hurt him, nothing will be able to save you from my wrath," she warned. Dark laughed nervously at her.

"I would rather die then see him get hurt," Dark announced. Saori smirked and stood.

"I'll hold you to that," she murmured. She walked towards the door. For a moment her pace paused and she turned around to look at the thief.

"When he wakes up, please tell him that I hope he gets well soon, but knowing him, he'll be back on his feet in no time," she said before walking out.

Dark turned around when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him slowly from behind.

He saw Daisuke rubbing his eyes and covering up a loud yawn with a hand.

"Who was that?" he mumbled tiredly.

"You shouldn't be out of bed in you're condition," Dark responded with severe expression.

"I'm not tired," he whispered.

"Back to bed!" he ordered loudly. Daisuke sighed and then quietly made his way back to his bedroom. Dark followed him in silence. He watched as Daisuke got under the covers and then calmly lay down. Daisuke gave him an expecting look.

"Now can you tell me who was here?" he asked in a soft voice.

"It was Saori. She brought a cheesecake. She said it's you're favourite. She put it in the fridge before leaving," Dark explained. Daisuke's eyes brightened slightly.

"A cheesecake? With strawberries?" he asked.

"And whipped cream," Dark added. A dreamy look appeared on Daisuke face, but he didn't move because he knew that Dark wouldn't let him take one step out of bed.

"Sounds tasty," Daisuke murmured.

"If you stay in bed, I'll give you a piece later," Dark suggested. A large smile appeared on Daisuke's face.

"That would be nice," he said quietly.

Daisuke closed his eyes and then it didn't take long for him to fall into a restful slumber. Dark watched him slumber for a long moment before he pushed a strand of hair out of the boy's face. A small smile appeared on his face.

"From now on, I'll protect you," he whispered in a soft voice. He left the room. Unfortunately he didn't see the smile that appeared on Daisuke's face as he left.

* * *

The next day, Daisuke awoke feeling a hundred times better then he had the previous day. He snuck out of bed and calmly went to the couch where he found Dark laying there, sleeping like a child. Daisuke smiled and went to go get a blanket before covering the sleeping thief.

Daisuke glanced at him watch and then sighed.

'_I don't have class today, so I guess I'll just paint until it's time to go to work,' _he thought quietly as he headed to his own personal studio.

* * *

Dark awoke feeling warm. When he opened his eyes, he realized that a blanket had been placed over him and that the warmest came from it.

"I don't remember falling asleep with a blanket," Dark mumbled tiredly. He got off the couch and then quietly made his way to Daisuke's room only to discover that it was empty. He heard some movement from the room across and went to go check it out to see if him missing tamer was there. He found Daisuke sitting at an easel with a canvas in front of him. His paintbrush had been extended and the bristles were covered in paint.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"I'm feeling better. Besides, painting helps me relax," Daisuke replied. Dark sighed and turned his attention to the canvas. The paints were dark and sombre and the picture itself had a threatening aura around it.

"What are you painting?" he asked.

"Just a building I saw on the internet once. It's said to be haunted so I have to give it a spooky feeling," Daisuke responded.

"You certainly managed that well," Dark whispered with a shiver. Daisuke put the brush down and then turned to Dark.

"How about I paint you. You pose and I'll paint," Daisuke said. Dark smirked.

"Sure, but isn't it going to be hard to put this perfect body on a 2D surface," Dark taunted. Daisuke's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter until he couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter.

"Perfect? You! Like that'll ever happen," Daisuke said as he took out an empty canvas. The insult passed though Dark's head, but it only registered a few moments later.

"Hey!" Dark complained.

* * *

There's a little humour for the sake of it. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.

Ja ne


	10. First Assault

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

* * *

Chapter 9 – First Assault

"Are you done yet?" Dark complained as he glanced at the painter from the corner of his eye. Daisuke was still painting his figure on the canvas. Daisuke put his brush on the side of the easel and then sighed.

"I'm not done, but I guess you can move," Daisuke said. Dark immediately moved from his spot. He walked around to see the canvas that had been in front of Daisuke.

Dark's breath was immediately taken away when he saw it. The gentle brush strokes showed how Daisuke calmly inspected each angle and small detail before bringing it to life on the canvas. The shadows and brightness of the colours gave Dark a feeling that he was looking in a mirror instead of looking at a painting. Daisuke noticed the thief staring and then blushed darkly.

"Is it really that bad?" he whispered.

Dark snapped out of his daze and turned to the artist while quickly shaking his head.

"It's not! It's not bad at all. It's so good that I feel like I'm looking into a mirror," Dark commented. Daisuke blushed under the compliment.

"It's not that good," he mumbled.

"What do your teachers say about them?" Dark asked.

"That I should enter in the art competition. I told them that I would think about it," Daisuke answered.

"Enter," Dark stated with a grin.

"I don't want to. There's a prize of ten thousand dollars for the winner, but I don't need that type of money. Someone who needs it should win it," Daisuke replied. Dark smirked evilly.

"Now I want you to enter even more," he announced calmly. Daisuke sighed and looked at all the canvas.

"Fine, but the problem is which one?" Daisuke asked. Dark went quiet and slowly examined all the filled canvas' that were lined up against the wall. It's true that all of them were magnificent, but none of them seemed to pop out at him. Then he remembered the painting he had seen the first day he had come to the apartment.

"Where's that painting? The one of me with the wings," Dark asked. Daisuke blushed.

"That? What do you want with it?" he asked.

"Just take it out," Dark said.

Daisuke made no movement for a moment before he sighed. He walked to the wall and moved a large canvas, which revealed a large door in the wall. There was a sliding door, so Daisuke opened it and pulled out the canvas on the top before closing the door once more. Before Daisuke had closed the door all the way, Dark got a glimpse of all the canvas' that were pilled on top on each other.

"What are those?" Dark asked quietly.

"Just paintings that I stored away," Daisuke answered. He handed the painting to Dark, who quietly examined it.

"This is the one! I want you to enter this one!" Dark exclaimed happily. Daisuke looked nervous and quietly took the painting from the thief.

"I'd rather not. This is private for me," Daisuke whispered. He looked at the painting. The detailed work stared back at him. This was the painting that Daisuke had poured his emotions into over the past year.

"It's fine," Dark answered.

Daisuke remained quiet and then sighed when he realized that Dark wouldn't give up until he got his way.

"You win," he whispered as he placed the canvas on the floor with the other. He turned to Dark, who was watching him with dark eyes.

"You never told me why you hid the paintings," Dark said quietly. Daisuke froze, but didn't respond. Dark frowned at this and slowly advanced on the other boy.

"I don't have to tell you," Daisuke replied.

"What did you say!" Dark hissed as he backed Daisuke into a corner. With nowhere to go, Daisuke found himself with a wall at his back and Dark in front of him. Dark placed his hands on either side of Daisuke's head. This made the red head feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Please back away a bit," Daisuke commented in a soft voice. Dark leaned forward.

"I don't feel like it," he said as he continued to advance. Soon Daisuke could feel the thief's breath on his lips and he closed his eyes on instinct. Dark smirked and leaned forward until their lips touched. It was a small kiss, but Daisuke felt his knees o weak. Dark moved his face and his lips ghosted over Daisuke's sensitive neck, touching yet not touching at the same time.

"Womanizer," Daisuke whispered. Dark smirked.

"Technically you're not a woman," he taunted. Daisuke was about to say something else, but the words were once again swallowed up when Dark covered his lips with his own. Unlike their first kiss, this one was full of passion. Dark moved his hands so that they were on Daisuke's cheeks and deepened the kiss. Daisuke couldn't help the moan that passed his lips though the sound was devoured by Dark's hungry mouth.

Breathing became an issue for the red headed boy and he was forced to push Dark away for air. He took a deep breath and then looked at Dark, his eyes darkened to the colour of blood.

"Dark," Daisuke mumbled, his voice sounding deeper somehow. Daisuke blushed because of the strangeness of his voice and covered his mouth with his hand. Dark laughed and ruffled Daisuke's hair.

"Looks like you've finally grown up," he teased. Daisuke gave the thief a confused look.

"Grown up?" he repeated.

"You're aroused," he announced. If it was even possible, Daisuke's face because even redder at the comment. He slightly overcame his embarrassment and glared at the purple haired man.

"Pervert. It's not like you're any better," Daisuke whispered. Dark grinned.

"I'm always a pervert, it's expected of me," he said. Daisuke sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"That's not something you should be proud of," Daisuke mumbled.

* * *

The day passed by quite uneventfully, except for the mind blowing kiss that Daisuke chose to ignore at the moment. Daisuke went to work and came back afterwards when his shift was over. Once he arrived, he saw Dark enjoying a piece of the cheesecake that Saori had bought for him.

"My cheesecake!" Daisuke yelled as he rushed to the table. Dark put another piece of the pastry into his mouth.

"I was hungry and it was calling out to me. This cheesecake is actually pretty good," Dark commented as he chewed on the snack.

"My cheesecake!" Daisuke yelled again. Dark rolled his eyes and put his fork down before turning to look at Daisuke.

"Do you have anything important to do tomorrow?" Dark asked.

"No. I only have classes on Monday, Thursday and Friday and I work afternoon shifts at work except on special occasions," Daisuke replied. Dark was silent for a moment before he gave the painter a serious stare.

"Tomorrow…we should go see Emiko," he whispered.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Please review.

Ja ne


	11. Pain Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

Sorry for the long wait. I would like to thank all of those who took the time to review. Anyways, sorry again for the long wait. I've been buried with so much work from school that I barely have enough time to myself.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Painful Reunion

This is how Daisuke found himself standing at the front door of his childhood home. Dark was at his side. Daisuke had decided to wear a black short-sleeved button up blouse and some blue jeans that he considered comfortable. His hair was tied back by the usual silver clasp.

"I don't want to be here," he whispered. Dark patted him on the back.

"It's not that bad," Dark said. Daisuke watched Dark as the thief softly knocked on the door. They heard some movement inside and the door slammed open to reveal a tear eyed Emiko. Her eyes spotted Dark immediately and then lunged at him.

"Dark!" she exclaimed happily. Dark chocked because of her iron grip around his neck. He pushed the woman away and then cleared his throat.

"Emiko. I brought my friend along with me," Dark announced as he pointed to Daisuke's direction. Emiko turned her head and then Daisuke felt himself tense. She examined him for a moment before she smiled brightly. Daisuke let a small smile appear on his face and the tension slowly disappeared.

"Who are you?" Emiko asked.

The tension returned tenfold and Daisuke forced a smile on his face.

"Hello Emiko. My name is Daisuke. It's a pleasure to meet you," he stated. Suddenly Kosuke opened the front door and then saw his son.

"Daisuke!" he yelled in surprise. Emiko turned to look at her husband and smiled sweetly.

"Kosuke! Do you know this young man?" she asked. Kosuke frowned and glanced at him son, who still had that fake smile plastered on his face.

"We've met a few times at an art gallery. I'm actually a huge art fan," Daisuke lied. Emiko gave him a suspicious look before turning back to glance at her husband.

"When have you gone to art galleries?" she questioned.

"When I was researching the Hikari paintings. I met him and we often talked about the artworks we had seen," Kosuke lied as he gave his wife a sheepish look. Emiko didn't notice the lie because she had already turned her attention back to Dark.

"Let's go inside and eat some cake. I baked it in the hopes that we'll be able to eat it when you got home," Emiko whispered as she pulled the thief into the house. Though Dark's attention was on Daisuke, who stood immobile at the door, the fake smile still on his face.

"Daisuke!" Dark called out.

Daisuke quietly shook his head sadly.

"I can't…not anymore," he murmured. Daisuke turned around and began to walk away. Kosuke followed without a word. Dark tried to follow, but Emiko only pulled on his harder and closed the door, separating Dark from the red head.

* * *

Daisuke stopped walking when he reached a park bench. He sat down and quickly hid his face with his hands. Kosuke sat beside him and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry," Kosuke stated quietly shook his head.

"I don't want to cry anymore. My mother has abandoned me. I'm so unimportant that she completely forgot about her only son. She can't even remember my name or my face. To her, the only thing that exists is her precious Dark," Daisuke said, his soft voice almost becoming inaudible with a strong wind.

"What are you going to do now?" Kosuke asked.

"I guess at this point doesn't really matter, but I would have liked to speak to Emiko one more time before I left her completely. However, now that's impossible because she has completely forgotten about me," he replied.

"Daisuke…" Kosuke whispered.

"Did you know that yesterday Dark kissed me?" Daisuke announced. A shocked expression appeared on Kosuke's face, but he quickly recovered his composure and looked at his sulking son.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, but because of this it made things much more complicated. Much more…" Daisuke said. Kosuke observed his son quietly. Daisuke had a far away look in his eyes and his mouth was partially open as he stared in the distance. Realization suddenly came to the parent.

"You never really hated him did you? Dark, I mean. You guys were always together so it's impossible for you to hate him," Kosuke stated. Daisuke sighed and moved his hands to his lap. Kosuke noticed the tension in his fingers and gulped.

"Did I guess wrongly?" he asked.

Daisuke quietly shook his head.

"No, you're right. I never hated him. I pretended I did so that it would put some distance between us," Daisuke explained. Kosuke went quiet for a moment before giving the red head a serious look.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"I feel something for him, but it isn't love. More like having a brother around," Daisuke answered.

"Do you know how he feels?" Kosuke asked. He knew that the thief held deep affections for his son, but refused to voice those feelings.

"Dark's feelings? Isn't he just being perverted like usual?" Daisuke questioned. Kosuke sighed and patted his son's head in an affectionate manner.

"If you haven't noticed then that's alright," he whispered.

Daisuke looked like he was about to complain, but his gaze turned to the evening sky and a bright smile appeared on his face.

"Look, it's snowing," he whispered.

Kosuke looked up and then saw little white specks falling from the grey coloured clouds. The sky was darkening, but a few rays of light could still be seen in the yellow and orange sky.

"It's so pretty," Daisuke said.

Kosuke couldn't help but agree with the painter. This scenery almost seemed nostalgic.

* * *

"Eat it," Emiko cooed as she put a piece of cake in front of the thief. Dark looked at the pastry and pushed it away. Emiko frowned at this.

"Don't you want to eat?" she asked.

Dark shook his head. After eating the wonderful cheesecake that Saori had brought over, any other cake just wouldn't do in his mind.

"I'm not hungry," he whispered.

"But I made it for you," Emiko complained, "Can't I spoil my only son?"

Dark's eyebrow twitch and he stood up abruptly.

"I can't take it anymore. I just can't believe that you forgot!" he shouted. Emiko looked surprised by his sudden declaration.

"Forgot? What have I forgotten?" she asked.

Dark growled and quickly stomped out of the kitchen. On his way out, he saw Daiki leaning against the hallway wall. He had a sad look placed on his face.

"Please don't hold it against her. Emiko has finally lost it," he announced. Dark shook his head slowly.

"I can't forgive her for forgetting him like that," Dark said as he stomped out of the house. Daiki watched him leave and stayed silent until he was gone from sight.

"Please forgive her. She's not doing it on purpose. She can't help it…not anymore," he said.

* * *

Please review.

Ja ne


	12. Satoshi

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Satoshi

"Where did you go?" Shibuya asked when Daisuke entered the shop the next day.

"I'm so sorry. I went to go visit my mother yesterday and I got home really late," Daisuke explained. Shibuya's face relaxed and he smiled.

"Did you solve things with her?" he asked.

Daisuke shook his head sadly.

"I think it made things worst," Daisuke admitted. Shibuya gave him a pitiful look and then patted him on the back.

"It'll work out in the end, but right now you need to get to work. These tables won't serve themselves," Shibuya ordered. Daisuke nervously and then went to the nearest table to take the orders of his customers.

* * *

"Good work!" Shibuya said as Daisuke exited the work area. "I'll lock up and see you tomorrow."

Daisuke nodded ad quietly began to make his way home, completely unaware of the evil presence that had been following him.

* * *

_I've been watching him all day. It's like an obsession that I don't want to get rid of. He's leaving the manager. I must follow him. My footsteps are silent and my presence is well hidden. He cannot see me as I hide in the shadows. I guess I'll just watch from afar._

_Daisuke…his name fits him perfectly. _

_My body begins to burn once more…the other one is finally awake again._

* * *

Daisuke stopped walking for a moment and looked into his school bag. He took out his cell phone and quietly dialled a number. The phone rang a few times and the person on the other sideline picked up.

"Hello," greeted the masculine voice of Dark.

"It's me. I'm coming now…" Daisuke began, but his voice was suddenly cut off when someone's hand covered his mouth and pulled him back. The stranger hit a pressure point in Daisuke's neck and the painter's eyes dilated.

The last thing Daisuke saw a glimpse of blond hair before he dropped into unconsciousness and everything went black.

He heard Dark yelling his name from his fallen cell phone and then he fell.

* * *

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" Dark yelled. He constantly heard some shuffling on the other side of the phone before everything went quiet which meant that the battery had died.

Dark hung up and then stood from where he had been sitting and then rushed out of the door.

* * *

Shibuya was slowly walking home when he found a cell phone on the ground. He slowly picked it up. He examined it for a moment before trying to open it. The screen lit up for a moment before dying out.

"The battery's dead," he said.

The café owner examined the digits and then he saw a name printed in block letters on the side of the phone.

"Daisuke Niwa," he read out loud.

"This is Daisuke's phone," he repeated to himself.

"Daisuke!" he heard a loud voice shout from afar. Shibuya looked up and saw the purple haired boy that he had seen the previous week.

"Dark-san," he greeted.

Dark immediately noticed the owner and quickly approached him. The thief instantly recognized the cell phone in Shibuya's hand to be Daisuke's. Dark looked up and looked into the owner's eyes.

"Please tell me you know where he is," he begged.

"If you mean Daisuke. I only left him 30 minutes ago. It's odd because I just found his cell phone on the ground. I never thought that Daisuke could drop something like this and completely forget about it," Shibuya stated as he handed the mechanical object to Dark. "Daisuke is usually very aware of everything around him. Once I dropped a cup and Daisuke, who was right beside me at the time, easily caught it without looking and placed it back on the shelf."

"That's Daisuke for you," Dark mumbled.

Shibuya gave the thief a worried look and then fidgeted slightly.

"Has something happened to Daisuke?" he asked.

Dark quietly shook his head and then lied to the café owner.

"He's fine," he answered. Shibuya sighed and accepted the answer before heading on his way. Dark glanced at the cell phone and then gripped it tightly in his hand.

"Yo! Dark!" someone called behind the thief.

Dark turned around and saw the familiar face of Satoshi. The ex-commander held a shopping bad in his hands and he was wearing a comfortable t-shirt and some snug jeans.

"Why do you look like the world has just ended?" he asked.

"Daisuke's missing," Dark whispered bluntly.

Satoshi almost dropped his shopping bag in shock and glanced at the dark haired thief.

"What did you say? You were supposed to protect him! You said you would!" Satoshi explained as rage filled his soul. Dark's eyes narrowed and then he growled angrily.

"I'm not his keeper! If I followed him everywhere then he would think that I was watching him all the time. By letting him out of my sight, it tells him that I trust him. I trust him deeply and I do not want to cage him," Dark announced.

"We have to save him!" Satoshi said.

"Of course I already know that!" Dark responded.

"First we need to figure out where he is," Satoshi said as he began to think deeply.

"I have an idea," he said, looking at the thief. "Come with me."

Satoshi turned around and began to walk away. Dark followed without a word, but mentally he was raging.

* * *

Daisuke awoke feeling cold and alone. There was a blindfold on his eyes so he couldn't see anything. However, his nose caught the humid smell of the air and his ears picked up the sound of the wind. He could feel rope binding his limbs.

There was only one thing that Daisuke knew for sure. At the moment, he was completely and utterly alone.

* * *

Please review.

Ja ne


	13. Towa no Shirube

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

I know it's short, but I ran out of space in the book I was using. I know I haven't been updating lately but I've been swamped with work at school. Sorry about the delay.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Towa no Shirube 

"Towa-chan?" Dark repeated. Satoshi nodded quietly.

"Isn't she the maid at your house? She's an artwork that's able to find anything," Satoshi replied. Dark nodded as he remembered the crow like girl that he and Daisuke had rescued a long time ago.

"Unfortunately, Towa-chan doesn't live with us anymore," Dark said. Satoshi stopped walking and turned to the thief. His eyebrow twitched and he glared at the dark haired thief.

"What did you just say?" he hissed out.

"Towa-chan left the house sometime before Daisuke disappeared," Dark repeated.

"And where exactly did she go?" he growled.

"The world of the paintings. She said that it was time for her to go back and see her friends," Dark added. Satoshi sighed and shook his head.

"That's not good. The best I can do is open a portal, but I can't go in by using my own powers," he said. Dark grinned evilly and gave the commander a superior look.

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm able to pass through portals because my origins come from similar artwork," he boasted. Satoshi's eye twitched, but he didn't say anything because he knew that the thief was right.

"If you put it that way then I'll paint an entrance and you'll pull both of us in. Is that clear?" Satoshi ordered. Dark nodded and mumbled a few choice words under his breath.

* * *

"I'm going to open one," Satoshi announced as he painted a canvas that resembled something like the old painting for Fredert that Daisuke had painting a long time ago. When he was done, Dark stepped forward and quietly leaned over the painting. 

"It's a little bland," he stated.

"Don't complain. I did it in a hurry," Satoshi answered. Dark rolled his eyes and gently touched the canvas. The painting glowed and Dark turned to Satoshi before extending his hand. Satoshi looked at the referred limb and then raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Please don't tell me that you expect me to touch you," he said.

"I'm not exactly too happy about this fact either. It's either that or I'm leaving you here," he announced. Satoshi growled and reluctantly grabbed the thief's hand. The moment they touched, the bright light engulfed them both and they disappeared from view.

* * *

"Hello!" Daisuke called out in the darkness, hoping for a response. He was tired and blindfolded, but he had yet to hear his captor. 

Unfortunately, no response came back.

* * *

Dark and Satoshi fell into the other dimension with a loud thud. They immediately stood up and brushed off the dust from his clothing. They didn't have time to take in the scenery when a silver haired woman rushed at Dark and hugged him tightly. 

"Dark!" she shouted.

Satoshi covered his ear from her loudness and then almost found himself pitying the dark haired thief. Almost.

Dark managed to pry the woman away and looked at her face to see the woman who had accosted him. He was actually surprised to see the warm blue eyes of Towa, the person they had been searching for.

"Towa-chan," Dark greeted.

The crow smiled and then looked at Satoshi, which caused her to frown.

"What's he doing here?" she asked quietly.

"He's helping me. We have a problem that we want you to help us with," Dark stated. Towa smiled at the idea of being able to help the thief.

"What do you need help with?" she asked.

"Daisuke's missing and we need to find him," Satoshi announced.

Towa frowned and looked at the thief.

"I don't understand…I've been able to sense Daisuke around the area for a few hours. Isn't he with you? This is the reason why I came here," Towa explained.

* * *

I know it's short, but please bear with me. Please review if you can. 

Ja ne


	14. Traitor

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Traitor

"Daisuke is here?" Dark repeated quietly.

"He's been here for awhile," Towa answered. Satoshi stepped forward and then frowned.

"Can you specifically find out where he is?" he asked.

Towa went quiet for a moment and then closed her eyes. She searched for a few moments before opening her eyes again and then shook her head.

"I can't find him," she announced.

"But at least we know where he is," Dark said.

"Let's split up and then search for him," Satoshi announced and they all nodded before heading in their own directions.

* * *

Daisuke could hear footsteps approaching him. The heavy sound and vibrations told Daisuke that his captor was heavier and taller then him.

"How are you doing my little captive?" the captor teased.

Daisuke strained his ears and then felt shock overwhelm his body as he recognized the voice. He lifted his head and then motioned to the place where his captor was.

"It's you. Why are you…" Daisuke began. He never got to finish his sentence because a solid object slammed into his head and he dropped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Dark!" Towa screamed as she suddenly ran towards the thief.

Dark stopped running and then turned to the other artwork and then frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I found him! I found Daisuke! There was a sudden surge and I managed to locate his presence before it completely vanished!" she exclaimed. Dark stared at her with worry.

"It vanished?" he said.

"It just disappeared," Towa said. Dark grabbed the girl's shoulders.

"Where? Where is he?" Dark exclaimed as he shook her slightly. Towa pointed in a direction and Dark immediately took off in the direction indicated.

"What about the Commander?" Towa called out.

"There's no time. I feel like if I don't go now then I might never see him again," he whispered back without turning around.

Towa watched him leave without a word.

Dark stopped running when he spotted a small run down building that was threatening to fall apart at any moment. He rushed forward and then slammed open the door. The first thing he saw was the collapsed form of his tamer.

Daisuke was laying on the ground, his hands bound behind his back and his legs chained against the wall. There was a thick blindfold on his eyes and Dark could see that the top of the blindfold was covered in blood. Daisuke's blood.

The thief rushed to his fallen tamer and calmly cradled his head, while quickly checking the wound that had been given to the other.

"Daisuke, wake up," Dark called out as he slightly shook the other boy and removed the blindfold.

Daisuke let out a moan of protest, but he slowly opened his eyes and looked straight into Dark's face. A small smile appeared on his features and he slowly reached out his hand to touch the thief's face.

Dark grabbed the hand before Daisuke could use too much strength.

"Don't move. You probably have a concussion because of the severe blow to your head," Dark explained. Daisuke laughed slightly.

"At least that would explain why my head is pounding so much," Daisuke mumbled. Dark rolled his eyes and smiled when he realized that after a lot of rest, the red head haired boy would be all right.

"What happened to you?" Dark asked.

"I was talking to you and then everything went black. When I awoke again I was in this place…where exactly is this place?" Daisuke questioned.

"It's in the realm of spirits. Whoever captured you isn't a normal person. They have access to both the human realm and this realm," Dark announced. Daisuke took a deep breath and then tried to give Dark a serious look even though his skull was killing him.

"I know who it is," he announced.

"Who?"

"Me," someone said. They both turned around and came face to face with Krad.

* * *

Please review.

Ja ne


	15. Black Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Black Wings

"Krad!" Dark hissed out angrily. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the blond angel like figure. He had his white wings spread out and there was an evil smirk on his face.

"What happened to Satoshi?" Daisuke asked in a soft voice. He would have spoken louder, but his voice refused to project itself any louder then it already had.

Krad smirked at his statement and then turned his gaze to the red head.

"If you mean the little pervert then he's sleeping peacefully inside of me," Krad answered. Daisuke gave him a confused look.

"Pervert?" Daisuke repeated.

"Yes. Satoshi is the biggest pervert that I have ever seen. He fantasizes about you in his sleep and he constantly stalks you. He always decided to keep his distance because he knew that you're heart belonged to someone else. I used those feelings and took control when he was at his weakest," Krad explained. Daisuke blushed calmly and then glared at the blond man.

"What do you mean that my heat already belongs to someone?" Daisuke asked.

Krad glanced at Dark from the corner of his eyes, which caused the thief to frown, but no words were spoken.

"Why won't you answer me?" Daisuke asked, his heart constricting slightly.

Dark brought his hand to touch Daisuke's forehead and used a small amount of his powers.

"Sleep," he whispered.

Daisuke looked like he was going to protest, but his eyes dropped and he fell back into the land of dreams. When Dark was sure that the other was asleep, he stood and turned to his polar opposite. Krad was waiting for him quietly without a word.

"It's been many years since we were separated. It's almost as if we were never the artwork called 'Black Wings.'" Dark announced quietly.

"Why are you bringing up things from the past?" Krad asked.

"There's nothing wrong with looking back from time to time," Dark said as he took a few steps forward. Krad remained silent, but Dark could tell that he was in deep thought.

"One day, this cycle will have to end. This constant cycle of being reborn and then fighting is maddening. The endless cycle of life," Krad whispered as he took a glance at the red headed boy. Dark frowned and moved so Daisuke was out of Krad's line of view.

"Leave Daisuke out of our struggle," Dark hissed.

"You're the one who brought him into this. It wasn't my fault," Krad answered with an even voice. Dark frowned, but he didn't say anything. He knew that deep down, the other was right. It really was his fault for bringing the Niwa family into the strife between Krad and him.

"Why have we always fought as we have?" Dark asked bluntly as the thought suddenly came to him.

They had never bothered to question the fact that they constantly fought. It wasn't something to ponder. It was a fact that just was. Something never questioned or thought about.

Krad looked at his other half in shock.

"I… don't know. We are opposites and we are one. Two that make up a whole. We've always fought," Krad answered calmly.

Dark let out a small laugh.

"I can't find a reason to fight you. I know my duty is to seal away the possessed paintings of the Hikari's, but apart from that I don't have any other duties," Dark explained. Krad frowned at this.

"You would dare to break the cycle?" Krad asked.

"Cycle? The cycle had already been broken. The last of our lines have come to an end. Satoshi will probably never have any children and Daisuke has already been claimed…" Dark announced. Krad smirked at his other half.

"Claimed by you, you mean," he teased.

Dark blushed and then glared at his opposite.

"Keep your nose out of things that don't concern you," Dark complained.

Krad actually let a small smile appear on his face, He closed his eyes and then relaxed his body. Dark watched quietly as Krad turned his gaze to the slumbering Daisuke.

"It's because of him," Krad whispered gently. Dark understood the meaning behind the spoken words and smiled.

"Daisuke is the first person who has ever stood up against the fate of the Niwa family. He dared to make his own art, which is something that has never been dared to do," Dark said as he gazed lovingly at his sleeping tamer. Krad noticed this and then let a sad look appear on his face.

"You love him?" he asked.

"Very much," Dark answered.

Krad sighed and then backed away slowly.

"It must be nice to be in love," Krad said. Dark smiled.

"Maybe one day you'll fall in love once in your life when this is all over," Dark said.

"Is it over?"

"Yes."

Krad closed his eyes and then relaxed his sore body. His white wings wrapped around him and then glowed. The wings burst into white feathers and Satoshi's body fell to the ground.

Satoshi groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Dark glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You could have told us that your psycho alter ego had kidnapped the person we were attempting to rescue," Dark complained loudly. Satoshi groaned and then slowly sat up while holding his pounding head.

"Can you not shout? My head is killing me," he complained at the thief.

The Commander looked up and then saw the harsh glare that Dark was sending him.

"What?" Satoshi asked again.

"Krad was the one who kidnapped Daisuke. Couldn't you have told us that the blond freak was the one who tried to kill Daisuke," Dark said in a softer voice, knowing that Satoshi would only get extremely annoyed if he continued to raise his voice.

"I'm sorry! He blocked me from knowing what he was doing. How was I supposed to know that he was going to take Daisuke," Satoshi responded as he began to get angry.

"It's all your fault for stalking Daisuke to the point that Krad go so annoyed that he had to intervene before you were discovered," Dark answered in an annoyed voice.

"I'm…what did you just say? How did you find out about that?" Satoshi inquired, a light blush on his cheeks. Dark grinned evilly, happy that the usual calm teenager was flustered because of a single statement.

"Krad blurted out your strange hobby," Dark said. Satoshi gulped.

"Daisuke knows?"

"If you're talking about your perverted ways then yes, Daisuke knows," Dark announced as he slowly picked up his sleeping tamer.

Satoshi blushed darkly and tried to hide his face. He was forced to look up when Dark spoke to him.

"You better get your butt here this instance because I'm going to leave you here if you keep on staring at your palms," Dark said with a smirk on his face. Satoshi rushed after the quickly disappearing Dark.

* * *

Please review.

Ja ne


	16. Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Resolution

Dark arrived at Daisuke's apartment and he quickly placed the boy in his bed. The thief quietly cleaned the wound and then wrapped a white coloured bandage around the red head's head.

When his task was done, Dark removed the spell that he had placed on his tamer.

Daisuke's eyes fluttered open and he saw Dark looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"Morning," he mumbled.

Dark smiled slightly.

"It's still dark out. You were kidnapped yesterday and we only got back a few moments ago," Dark explained.

Suddenly Daisuke winced and he tried to bring his hand to his head, but Dark prevented him from touching the bandages.

"My head is killing me," Daisuke complained.

"There's nothing I can do about that," Dark stated. Daisuke went quiet for a moment before he sighed.

"There are painkillers in the right cupboard under the kitchen sink," Daisuke said.

Dark raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything and quietly went to go get the pills. The thief came back a few moments later with a large bottle.

"Do I even want to know why you have such a big bottle of this stuff?" Dark asked. Daisuke grabbed the bottle a popped a pill his mouth before swallowing. Dark closed the bottle and then placed it on the desk next to the bed. He turned to Daisuke, expecting an answer from the red head. Daisuke sighed.

"When I first started living all by myself, I often bumped into things. I worked myself to death and I collapsed at least daily from the stress. Things like spraining my wrist or ankles or having severe bruises from falling down the stairs," Daisuke explained. He glanced at the bottle and then smiled gently.

"I found it handy to keep a bottle of this stuff in the cupboard," Daisuke added. Dark frowned quietly.

"I can't believe you wouldn't take care of yourself like that," he stated.

"I was tired," was his excuse.

"From now on that will never happen to you. I promise you that," Dark vowed.

"I know," he whispered.

A sudden moment of silence passed between them and then both looked at each other and tried to speak at the same time. They both went quiet until Dark turned to Daisuke.

"You should speak first," Dark said.

Daisuke took a deep breath and began to speak.

"When we were in that worn down building, I heard Krad say that my heart already belongs to someone. What did he mean by that?" Daisuke asked. Dark looked surprised by the question because he didn't expect such a question.

"I don't think that I should be the one that tells you something like that. You have to sort out your feelings to know the answer to that question. When you say that someone's heart already belongs to someone then it means that they are the ones that hold your most important feelings," Dark said, trying to sound smart.

"You mean the person I love," Daisuke stated.

"Something like that," Dark said.

Daisuke went quiet and looked at his bed sheets.

'_I need to sort my feelings?' _he thought. He tried to think of all the possibilities, but he kept on drawing a blank.

'_The person I care about the most…that would have to be Dark. He's always been there to help me and he cares about me. He takes care of me when there's something wrong,' _he thought. His eyes went wide as a sudden realization came to him. He blushed.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Daisuke asked, trying to move away from his current train of thought.

Dark watched him for a few moment before he sat at the edge of the bed and gave Daisuke a serious look, which caused the red head to get nervous and gulp.

"This probably isn't a good idea to tell you this so soon, but I can't keep it hidden for much longer. You've never noticed because you were never really interested in these types of things, but I have to tell you before I end up blurting it out at some awkward moment. The truth is…the truth is…" Dark drifted off. Daisuke rolled his eyes and then glared at the thief.

"Just get on with it already!" he protested.

"I love you! I have for a long time. Since even before we were separated. I couldn't say anything because we shared the same body, but the moment we separated I thought it was a blessing in disguise. I was so happy that I was finally going to be able to tell you my true feelings, but then you went off and vanished. I had almost lost hope when I found you. It was a mere stroke of luck that I was able to find you," Dark explained.

Daisuke stared at the thief like he had grown another head, but in his head it was quite possible that this was actually happening.

"Is that the truth?" Daisuke asked calmly.

"Completely," Dark answered.

Daisuke thought about his options for a small moment before an evil plan formed in his head. He gave Dark an innocent look, knowing that Dark wouldn't see his little play coming.

"Do you want a straight answer from me?" he asked, giving the thief a cute look to add the picture of innocence.

"It would be preferable," Dark answered.

Daisuke went quiet for a bit to give Dark the impression that he was thinking very hard about the matter. A few minutes later, he grinned and reached out to grab a strand of Dark's hair. The thief winced in pain and then looked at the red head so both of their eyes could meet. Violet to red.

"What?" Dark asked as he managed to pull his hair free from the grasp of the painter.

Daisuke gave the dark haired man an evil look and then proceeded to pounce on him. Their lips met in a clumsy kiss and Dark was too surprised to react. Daisuke took his chance and deepened the kiss. At that moment, Dark snapped out of his daze and hastily pushed Daisuke down so that his back was on the bed. During this whole event, their lips did not separate once. Only when air became scarce did they separate.

"Does that answer your question?" Daisuke teased, a grin still plastered on his flustered features.

"It does," Dark answered as he leaned forward to give another kiss to the painter.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the phone rang. Dark growled in annoyance and tried to ignore the constant ringing, but whoever was calling was extremely persistent.

"They're so annoying," Dark complained.

Daisuke rolled his eyes amd pushed the thief off of him before reaching for the phone that had been placed on the desk.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked once he got hold of the receiver.

"Daisuke! It's an emergency! Emiko collapsed!" came Kosuke's frantic voice from the other line.

* * *

Please review.

Ja ne


	17. Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

Oh wow! I actually have a hundred reviews...That's a first... Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I really, I mean really really, appreciate it! A big thank you to everyone!

* * *

Chapter 16 – Hospital

"Emiko…collapsed…" Daisuke repeated as a large wave of shock passed through his body. Dark gave the painter a weird look and frowned when nothing else was said.

"Daisuke," said a new voice from the other side of the phone.

"Grandpa," Daisuke said in surprise. Dark looked at his tamer carefully.

"Can you please come to the hospital immediately. It's time I told you the truth about Emiko. I hid it from you for a long time now, but you have the right to know," Daiki explained. Daisuke was quiet for a long moment before he sighed.

"I'll come," he agreed. A few moments later, he put the phone down and quietly got out of bed. He went to the front door and then put on his coat. Dark followed him.

"Are you sure you want to go? With the way she treated you, I would understand why you wouldn't want to go," Dark said. Daisuke paused in his step for a moment before he turned his gaze to Dark.

"Grandpa says that I should go so I'll go," Daisuke said.

They both got ready and walked out of the door to head towards the hospital. The trip was extremely quiet, but Dark could sense that there was some sort of inner turmoil going on in the head. When they reached the hospital, the couple went to the waiting room where they immediately spotted Daiki and Kosuke.

"Where's Emiko?" Dark asked, knowing that Daisuke wouldn't ask.

"She's in surgery. The doctor will come and see us when it's over," explained. Kosuke stepped forward and gave his father-in-law a hard stare.

"Can you explain to us now what's wrong with Emiko? You told us that you have failed to tell us the truth and now you want to rectify that," Kosuke stated calmly, though his thoughts were all in disarray. Daiki sighed and then began his tale.

"Emiko has been ill for a very long time. She often forgot the simplest things. The truth is that Emiko has been diagnosed with a severe case pf brain failing. There was nothing to do to help her. That's why she was constantly forgetting," Daiki began.

Daisuke looked at his grandfather in shock, but refrained from commenting. Dark sensed the hidden question in his eyes and decided to voice it out.

"Does that mean…" he began, letting Daiki fill in the blanks himself.

Daiki nodded and turned his worried eyed to his grandson, who calmly returned his gaze.

"Yes. It means that Emiko didn't forget you on purpose. She couldn't help it. She's in bad shape," Daiki said. Daisuke's eyes widened and opened his mouth to speak, but then a doctor entered the room, his white coat proving that he worked there.

Daiki stepped forward and gave the doctor a worried look.

"How is she?" he asked.

The doctor shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do. She's completely out of our aid," the docror explained. The Niwas looked at the doctor in absolute horror.

"What's going to happen to Emiko?" Kosuke questioned. The doctor shook his head and then showed them a clipboard. He flipped a few pages. Suddenly a nurse rushed into the room and she whispered something in the doctor's ear. The doctor nodded and turned to the group.

"The patient is awake now if you wish to see her. She's been calling for her family since she awoke," the doctor told them. He gave them the room number and they quietly headed there without a word.

Daisuke was the last to enter the room. He was extremely shocked to see his frail mother on the hospital bed, a large number of machines hooked to her body. Her skin was pale and her eyes looked tired.

Dark stepped forward towards the bed and then smiled at Emiko.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Emiko slowly turned her head to look at the thief. She put a strained smile on her face and then tilted her head sideways for a moment.

"Who…are you?" she asked.

Dark was grounded by the statement and remained quiet. Emiko turned to Daisuke and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Dai-chan!" she exclaimed.

Daisuke stood rooted in his spot, unsure of what to do. Emiko motioned for him to approach the bed and Daisuke found his feet moving to her bedside. He looked into the tired eyes of his mother. He could see the unhealthy paleness of his mother's skin and the way she looked too skinny for her to be alive.

"Hello," he greeted softly.

Emiko frowned at his frail greeting and then a sad expression appeared on his face. She reached out her hand and grabbed Daisuke's fingers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Daisuke questioned, his voice soft. You almost had to strain your ears to hear him.

"I've been such a horrible mother. I still had many things that I wanted to tell you. Like how I met Kosuke or how happy I was when you were born. Now, it seems that I'll never have the chance to tell you," Emiko mumbled. Daisuke decided to remain quiet about the fact that she had already told him the story about how she had met his father.

"You speak as if you're about to die," Daisuke said as he fought back tears.

Emiko smiled again.

"I'm not stupid. I know when my body is failing me. I might not be in my right mind at the moment or at any other time, but I know that my time is running out. Sometimes I would often forget I was sick in the first place. I would wander around in a daze for days without knowing what happened a few moments before. I'm dying and even with this tired old and worn out body I can still tell that much," she explained quietly.

"Emiko…"Kosuke murmured.

Emiko looked at her husband and then frowned.

"Don't worry about it now. I've already accepted the fact that I'm going to die soon," Emiko stated.

"I haven't! I just found out about your situation a few minutes ago. If Daiki had told us sooner there might have been a chance that this could have been completely avoided," Kosuke stated as he tried to reason with his wife, trying to convince her that she wasn't going to die.

Emiko calmly shook her head, giving her husband a sad look.

"I'm the one who told father not to tell. I'm too stubborn that way. I didn't want people to think of me as a metal case, but I guess my stubbornness only made things worse," she said. She turned her gaze back to Daisuke.

"Can you forgive me for what I've done. I would have liked to hear you call me mom one last time, but at this point it doesn't see possible," she said.

Daisuke was quiet for a moment before he smiled calmly.

"There's nothing to forgive…mom," he whispered.

Emiko smiled one last time and then closed her eyes. The machine monitoring her heartbeat suddenly died and the room was filled with the sound of the loud continuous ring.

"Mom!" Daisuke shouted as faint tears gathered in his eyes.

* * *

Truth be told, I never really did like Emiko. She always seemed to care more for Dark then Daisuke, her own son, in the anime. That just isn't right, but at the end I had to give her at least one good moment.

It's really surprising that this story is coming to an end. Only two more chapters to go before the end.

Please Review

Ja ne


	18. Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

* * *

Chapter 17 – Funeral

Daisuke sat in the front row of the Church, the body of his mother in the casket in front of him. Even though she was dead, her complexion looked much healthier then when she had been in the hospital.

Dark sat beside the painter, but no words were exchanged between the two.

Kosuke and Daiki were there too. They sat next to the painter and listened as the priest said his prayers, but to Daisuke they were only blank words.

* * *

They left the cemetery and Daisuke quietly made his way home. He hadn't cried once during the funeral. Not even when they had lowered the casket into the ground and covered it with dirt. He hadn't shed a single tear since the woman had died in the hospital.

"How is Daiki doing? She was his only child after all," Dark asked.

"He's suffering greatly. No parent should have to bury their child," Daisuke answered. Dark stopped walking and turned to his tamer.

"Does that mean that it's okay for children to bury their parents?" Dark asked. Daisuke remained silent, which meant that he was unable to answer the question.

* * *

When they got home, Saori was waiting for the couple at their door. Daisuke immediately spotted the girl.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I heard about your mother," she whispered. Daisuke gave her a dull stare and entered his apartment without a word. Saori made a move to follow him, but Dark quietly shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.

"He needs some time," Dark said.

Saori shook her head and gave Dark a desperate look. Dark immediately knew that what she had to say was important.

"That's not it! He's retreating inside of himself. Locking away all his feelings in a dark place. When he first moved here, the first few months he was completely miserable. He was like a walking zombie. I don't want him to be like that. Not again. It took a long time before he was able to smile again, but the moment you came, that happiness increased at least 10 folds. Can't you see! You're the only one who can help him now," Saori begged. Dark listened to her every word and then quietly nodded his head.

"I'll do what I can," Dark promised.

Saori smiled and watched Dark enter the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Please bring back the old Daisuke," she murmured.

* * *

Dark found Daisuke in the art room. He was kneeling in front of the trap door, taking out some canvas. Dark got a glimpse of one and saw that it was a painting of Emiko as she smiled and waved her hand at the artist. Her head was tilted slightly and her hair was blowing in the summer wind. Behind her, there were green trees and there was a cherry blossom in the background.

Dark was amazed about how much effort was placed into the painting. The texture and shadows almost appeared to be like life.

A sudden realization came to the thief and he looked at his tamer with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"You never did resent Emiko for what she did," Dark announced. Daisuke sighed and leaned the painting on the wall. He didn't turn around to face the thief, but Dark could tell that the other boy hung onto every word he had spoken.

"Can a child truly hate their parent?" he asked.

"Can they?" Dark responded as he raised an eyebrow at the painter's question. Daisuke's eyes glazed over and he had a far away look in his eyes.

"They hold grudges. Grudges that can last a long time, but there's no hate. Never hate," Daisuke whispered quietly. Dark approached his tamer and quietly hugged him. He could feel the emotional stress that was oozing out of the boy and it hurt him knowing that there was nothing he could do to comfort him.

Dark tightened his grip on the other boy and then held him tighter. Daisuke tensed, but as more time passed, he relaxed and smiled calmly, but Dark could tell that it was fake.

'_When did Daisuke become so good at hiding his emotions,' _Dark thought. His hold tightened once more.

"You can cry if you want. Crying isn't a bad thing. You'll feel better after it. Just because you're a man doesn't mean that you're a sissy," Dark whispered into the red head's ear. Daisuke's eyes went wide and he turned his head slightly so that Dark could see his eyes. The hurt reflected in them shocked Dark to the core. He never could have imagined that his previous tamer could hold so much pain in his least and still managed to stand up.

"I don't want to cry anymore. I've spent too much time crying over the past year. I don't want to spend even more time crying," he whispered. Even thought his words said one thing, his eyes began to water slightly and his throat let out a loud sob.

The painter cried and wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and sobbed into the other's shoulder. Dark slowly rubbed his back in a comforting gesture and then passed his fingers through Daisuke's soft hair.

"Just cry," he whispered.

* * *

When all the tears had run dry, Daisuke pulled away from the thief and then wiped his wet cheeked with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Sorry about that," Daisuke apologized.

Dark slowly shook his head and then lifted a finger to wipe a stray tear that Daisuke had failed to wipe away.

"There's nothing to worry about," Dark stated calmly as he smiled. Daisuke blushed darkly and then got to his feet before fleeing from the room. Dark smirked.

The thief solely made his way out of the room and followed the painter that had left in a hurry.

* * *

Dark found Daisuke in the kitchen, beginning to cook a meal.

Dark smiled slightly.

Everything was finally gaining a semblance of the normal schedule. Everything was going to be all right.

* * *

There was the last chapter of the story. The next update will be the epilogue.

Please review.

Ja ne


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

Oh wow, it's finally over. This is the last chapter of the story. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review and read my story. It really means a lot to me.

* * *

Epilogue

"Do you have class?" Dark asked as he made his way to the kitchen table. Daisuke was setting places on the table so he could serve breakfast.

"You should know my schedule by now Dark. You've been living here for a year now," Daisuke complained. Dark rolled his eyes at the painter.

"Your schedule changes after every semester so I don't want to waste energy trying to bother memorizing it though," Dark answered calmly. Daisuke sighed and then served the food that he had prepared.

"You're too lazy," Daisuke said.

"Just answer the question," Dark said as he began to eat the meal.

"I don't," Daisuke answered.

"No work either?" Dark asked.

"None."

"Are there any visitors that are supposed to come today?"

"None that come to mind."

"Do you have anything important due for tomorrow?" Dark asked again.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at the thief and gave him a suspicious look.

"What is this? Fifty questions?" Daisuke responded.

"Just answer."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Daisuke said, thinking that that would answer the question. Dark put an exasperated look on his face.

"I just want you to me give me a straight answer."

"I don't have anything important to work on or that's due really soon," Daisuke answered. Dark smirked and pushed his plate away. He stood and moved to Daisuke's side of the table where he grabbed the red head's hand and pulled him to his feet.

Daisuke gave the thief a curious look and then smiled as he saw the teasing look in Dark's eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

Dark's only answer was to kiss the red head's lips. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Dark's neck and moaned into his mouth. Dark pulled back and ghosted his lips onto the painter's neck.

"Let's move to the bedroom," Dark whispered lustfully in Daisuke's ear.

The painter shivered in anticipation and they both made their way to the bedroom, bumping into a few objects on the way.

When they entered the room, Dark pushed Daisuke onto the bed. The red head's body feel onto the soft mattress and he looked up and gave Dark a deep stare. His eyes had darkened because of the lust he felt and his usual ruby eyes had turned into a color that resembled a dark crimson. Almost like blood.

Dark licked his lips as he looked at his prey and crawled onto the bed. He leaned forward so that their lips could meet in another kiss.

During the kiss, Dark let his hands wander to Daisuke's shirt. The thief was happy that the red headed boy had decided to wear a bottom down shirt instead of a normal shirt that would have to be lifted off. At the moment, Dark didn't really want to break the kiss so the fact that his lover wore an easily removable shirt made the thief happy.

Dark slowly unbuttoned the shirt and slipped his hands beneath the fabric in the hopes of feeling the skin underneath. Daisuke parted his lips from Dark and cried out in passion when the thief passed his calloused fingers over the red head's sensitive stomach.

Dark smirked at his power over the other boy and continued what he was doing. Another loud moan warmed its way through his lips. The sound sounded heavenly to Dark's ears. Daisuke moved his hand to Dark's hair and pulled roughly on the dark strands of violet hair. Dark winced in pain, but a smirk could be seen on his features. Daisuke's eyes were coloured with lust.

"So Daisuke likes it rough?" Dark teased as he proceeded to bite Daisuke's lower lip. The painter groaned and bucked his hips against Dark's. The thief actually moaned because of the slight friction that was caused by Daisuke's somewhat innocent action.

Dark's eyes narrowed and he licked the bite mark he left on Daisuke's lip.

Daisuke pushed Dark enough so that he could look into the others eyes. Daisuke took a deep breath and put on the most seductive expression Dark had ever seen. He lifted his body so he could reach Dark's ear.

"Take me," he whispered in a deep voice.

At that moment, Dark lost all control of his actions when hearing the usually innocent Daisuke whisper such sinful words.

* * *

Daisuke was awoken by the sound of someone knocking at the front door. He groaned tiredly and got out of bed only to realize that he was completely naked. He put on a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans he found lying on the floor. He glanced at the still sleeping Dark and smirked.

The knocking became persistent and he quickly rushed to open it before the person on the other side got annoyed enough to actually break down the door.

The moment he opened the door, Daisuke came face to face with a smirking Saori. She took one glimpse at his topless form and her smirk widened even further.

"You guys are like animals," Saori teased. Daisuke blushed darkly and then gave her a surprised look.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"With those, its kind of obvious," she announced as she pointed at Daisuke's torso. The painter looked down at his own body and blushed when he saw the numerous love bites that had been inflicted on his body the previous night.

Daisuke growled angrily and mentally cursed the thief for leaving so many marks.

'_I'm going to kill him,'_ he vowed mentally.

Saori cleared her throat, which forced Daisuke to look up at her.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked as he tried to cover his body as much as possible from Saori's stares.

"I just came to deliver this," Saori announced as she motioned to a package in her hand. She handed it to the painter and smiled gently.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked, "Another cheesecake?"

"A birthday cake," she answered.

"Birthday?" he repeated.

Saori smiled and then shook her head in mock annoyance.

"I can't believe that you forgot about your own birthday," she teased. Daisuke blushed and then prepared himself to close the door in her face.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"No need to get angry at me. Go back to your lover and sleep. You probably need it after the exciting night you had," Saori stated. Daisuke slammed the door shut and then placed the cake on the table before making his way back into the bedroom.

Daisuke slipped back under the soft sheets and snuggled up to Dark's body. Dark opened one of his eyes and then yawned tiredly.

"Who was it?"

"It was Saori. She brought over a cake," Daisuke answered.

"Cheesecake?" Dark asked hopefully.

"Didn't check," Daisuke mumbled as he closed his eyes and suppressed a loud yawn.

"Night," he mumbled.

Dark smiled and then closed his eyes too.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered, but Daisuke was already in the land of dreams, a happy smile on his face. Dark smiled and soon followed his lover into sleep.

* * *

So...that's the end. I hope you enjoyed.

That's the end. Please review.

Ja ne


End file.
